Demon World War One
by Hiei's Vampire Kitten
Summary: The sequel to The Dragon Realm is finally here! Hiei recieves word of a plot to take over the Dragon Realm, and he is ordered to kidnap its queen! Can Hiei protect her, and if he can't, what will happen? ON HOLD
1. Invasion

**Disclaimer and notes: Well, in honor of my friend Sam FINALLY getting an email address AND an account on I am posting up the sequel to The Dragon Realm! A lot of people have been bugging me about this, so I thought, what the heck? Hopefully those who have read The Dragon Realm will read this. So, I leave you to it! Enjoy!**

Hiei delicately landed in the middle of the hallway where his predecessor stood, back to him. True, he had not been to Demon World in quite a long time, but since a certain special someone pulled her realm into it, he just had to come back. Thus, he took up his old place as Mukuro's heir. Needless to say, the bionic woman was more than pleased that he had come back, though she was not aware of the reason.

"You called for me?" Hiei asked with the tone of someone who had just been pulled out of something he'd rather not have been. In this case, he'd been with Hebidoshi, the queen of the realm of dragons and his—what humans would call—girlfriend.

"I apologize for calling you on such short notice," Mukuro said, noting his irritated tone of voice. "But I did have something of importance to bring up." This didn't help Hiei's mood all that much.

"Which would be…?"

"I am sure you are aware of the shift in dimensions that occurred not long ago?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. She was, of course, referring to the Dragon Realm being pulled into Makai. "Yes, I am. What of it?"

"The realm that was pulled in here holds a massive civilization and a powerful leader," the (beyond ugly) woman answered. "And I have recently learned that both Yomi and Raizen are planning to overtake this realm and mold it into part of their kingdom. I, being a leader myself, cannot let this opportunity pass me by and allow my rival kingdoms to obtain it. So I want _you_ to help me in this task."

Hiei was already shocked by the fact that Hebidoshi's kingdom was in danger of being overpowered, but he was sent _reeling_ when Mukuro asked him to try and accomplish the same thing. However, in order to help Hebidoshi, he would have to keep his cool. "And…how were you planning to overtake this kingdom?"

"By kidnapping the leader, of course." Mukuro turned to her heir, smirking. Hiei tried his hardest not to show his anger and overwhelming fear for his love. "Without their ruler, the kingdom will fall apart. I will force the queen to bend to my will and thus take her entire kingdom in my grasp. All you have to do, Hiei, is capture the queen for me."

Hiei quickly searched his brain in anxiety, desperately searching for something to stall this. "It…it will be…difficult, even for me. There are dragons guarding the gate at all hours, and their police force is extensive and watchful. The queen is under constant protection. There is no way I will be able to do this in one night."

"In that case, gain the queen's trust," Mukuro suggested, bypassing all of his excuses with little thought. "Enter her court and become her most trusted member. In no time you will be able to lure her here without the need for an escapade. You can do this, I'm sure…or are you not the same Hiei that I know as my heir?"

Hiei swallowed. He was unable to think of anymore excuses. So he simply nodded. "Of course. I will get the queen to you with little trouble."

Mukuro grinned. "Good. I'm counting on you, Hiei." Hiei did not reply, but vanished, back to the kingdom to warn Hebidoshi of the danger to her. There was no doubt she'd be as shocked as he was.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Took them long enough," Hebidoshi scoffed, examining her claws. "I mean, seriously, it's been what, a month? I was waiting for this; I thought the leaders in this realm were stupid or something. It's a golden opportunity!"

Then again, Hiei had learned long ago to expect the unexpected with Hebidoshi. "You must understand, Mukuro has asked me to _capture_ you! That means the others could be plotting the same thing!" The cat-eared girl shrugged.

"So, we'll keep an eye out." Hebidoshi glanced up at Hiei's anxious and worried face. She smiled and swept over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Look, I'm going to be careful. I've been expecting this, and that's why I'm taking every precaution. I've got procedures all planned out in case I am captured. If anyone wants to take over my kingdom, they won't be able to without starting a serious war. Don't worry."

Hiei turned red. "I'm not worried. You can take care of yourself."

The bronze-haired girl's black tail curled upward and affectionately tapped Hiei on the nose. "That I can, darling, that I can. So cheer up! You're not going to kidnap me, and if anyone else does…" She chuckled. "I can guarantee that my kingdom won't be the only thing going crazy." Hiei sighed.

"Damn it, you're such a cocky little brat," he sighed in frustration. "How the hell did I fall in love you, anyway? You don't have some sort of love potion hidden somewhere, do you?"

Hebidoshi laughed a purr-like laugh. "You're too cute. Well, I've got a few new soldiers to recruit and some suitors to ward off." This struck a new nerve in Hiei's mind.

"_Suitors_?"

"Hey, a queen needs a king, doesn't she?" Hebidoshi pointed out, turning back and smirking at Hiei's possessive face. "But don't worry about that either; I've already got the _perfect_ king in mind."

Hiei returned her smirk. "In that case, let _me_ take care of the suitors. You get on with the recruits."

"Will do. Thanks, love." With those final words, Hebidoshi walked off, and Hiei headed for the front gate where all the suitors were lined up. Hiei scowled.

"I require an audience with the queen of this kingdom!" one demanded. "On the account that I will become her king! Fetch her for me!"

"Sorry," Hiei raised a flaming fist. "I don't take orders from hopeless fools like you. And MY Hebidoshi will not be seeing you." He didn't need to say it again. The demon suitors were gone within a few seconds. Hiei smirked in satisfaction, and then went back to the castle.


	2. Battle Plans

**Disclaimer and notes: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own Hiei. But I do own Hebidoshi! And now for the long-awaited second chapter…! Wait, you mean it HASN'T been a month? WHY AM I UPDATING? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I'M UPDATING! Heh, kidding. I'm updating to congratulate my friend for posting up her first story today. So, here it is, the second chapter to "Demon World War One".**

The sliding door of Genkai's temple opened for the third time that day. Genkai was sitting quietly, sipping sake and trying not to be irritated by the constant intrusions. Yukina bustled around, getting tea for the guests and asking Genkai if she wanted anything.

The people sitting around the temple were none other than the heirs of the Makai Kingdoms. Each had obviously received orders to kidnap the queen of the dragon kingdom, and this caused some irritation and worry. All three knew this would be a BIG problem, so they thought that the best way to overcome the problem was to discuss it. The door opened again and in walked Koenma. Genkai calmly set down her cup and looked at the group just as the prince sat down.

After a long silence, she spoke. "If one more person comes through that door they are going to find something protruding from their head." Anime falls all around; so much for pleasant conversation.

Alright, let's cut to the chase," began Yusuke when he'd righted himself. "I assume we all know why we're here, so what the hell are we gonna do about it?"

"We will prevent Raizen, Yomi and Mukuro from capturing Hebidoshi," Hiei said bluntly. "And at the same time, we will somehow keep all this from them."

"The question is how do we prevent the queen from being abducted?" Kurama speculated (well of _course_ that was Kurama, who else speaks so literately and gets to have a big word like 'speculated' at the end of their dialogue?).

"I'm guessing this'll involve taking over the other kingdoms," Yusuke suggested somberly. "That's probably the only way to keep Queen Hebidoshi and her kingdom safe from attack."

"But how could one kingdom overpower three others?" Kurama asked.

"Hebidoshi's soldiers are powerful, as is she," Hiei said somewhat testily. "She's recruiting new soldiers as we speak, and she's already planned for something like this. No doubt she has a whole battle strategy ready for anything."

"With all due respect, Hiei, that sounds like a rather biased opinion," Kurama told him. "Although I am not doubting her power, I do think you're overestimating this whole thing. Hebidoshi is a brilliant leader, but the three other kingdoms are led quite brilliantly as well. She is not beneath any of them, but they are too evenly matched. What we need is too overpower the other kingdoms, not create a catastrophic clash of strength."

Hiei's brow twitched, but he said nothing. Koenma, who had been pondering the conversation thus far, finally spoke. "I suggest we take this to the queen herself. I don't disagree with you about how to take this, Kurama, but you might be underestimating the queen just a little. After all, she did manage to pull her entire kingdom into a different realm. That's not something any of the other leaders have even thought of, let alone tried to attempt. If this queen had managed to do that then she may just be able to find a way to conquer the other three kingdoms."

Hiei smirked triumphantly. "Very true, Koenma. I will see her and tell her exactly what you have said."

"Hold your horses, lover-boy," Yusuke shot at the fired demon. "I think we should all talk to the queen. That way we can be sure to stay on task."

"And who says I won't stay on task?" Hiei questioned, becoming very irked.

"So says the person who caught you two making out just last week," Yusuke replied. Hiei turned bright red and remained silent. The silence hung once more, and once more, Genkai was the one to break it.

"I knew I should have stayed asleep today," she sighed. The sliding door opened again, followed by a cut-off cry of "Yukin—!" and then followed by a thud and a strangled yell. Kuwabara lay in the doorway. Genkai had kept to her word and thrown her sake cup at his head.

"Remind me never to come back here uninvited," Kurama said amusedly.

**Okay, sorry guys! That was all I could think of! But next time I'll try to make it longer, I swear! Hope you enjoyed it, plz review!**


	3. Lover's Spat

**Disclaimer and notes: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Wow, I bet you all love silver-wolfess quite a lot right now, because she's the reason I've been updating so much. It's her birthday on the eighth! So happy birthday, and please read on!**

A crash and a very loud and angry yell reached Hiei's ears the minute he entered the palace. He winced as a man in armor flew backwards into the wall next to his head. Cautiously he stepped into the next room, where he knew someone was having a bad day.

"That is the FIFTH SOLDIER who turned out to be a SUITOR!" a certain cat-eared queen was shouting. "If you're a suitor, please leave now, BECAUSE I HAVE _REAL_ SOLDIERS TO RECRUIT!" About twenty more of the recruits ran out of the room. Hiei entered and chuckled.

"Bad day, love?"

Hebidoshi turned her forced grin on Hiei. "Lucky thing you come at a time like this. I just might make you do something so I can get a break." Hiei raised an eyebrow and casually sauntered over to the vampiress.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Oh, I thought maybe you could run the recruits through a few rounds while I thought of a few different battle strategies," Hebidoshi said sweetly. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Actually, I had something to tell you," the fire demon began. The cat-girl looked at him knowingly. Hiei stared skeptically back. "What?"

"This isn't going to be like the last time, is it?" the queen inquired. "Where you came in and started to tell me something, and then popped out of nowhere with, 'never mind, it can wait,' and _then_ started making out with me?"

Hiei cringed. "Must _everyone_ bring that up?"

"Apparently so." Hebidoshi smirked. "Look, why don't you tell me what it is, and then I would just _love_ it if you would run the recruits through some training."

"But why do _I_ have to do it?" Hiei whined, now obviously forgetting all his pride and everything else that he had to say.

"Don't go off on that _now_! We'll talk about it _after_ you tell me what you needed to tell me."

"Oh, come on, Hebi-chan, you're always asking me to do stuff; like with the suitors—"

"Uh, actually, you just went to go take care of the suitors; _I_ did not tell you to do _anything_."

"Well…but…you were gonna ask!"

The cat-girl scoffed and sighed. "Oh for goodness' sake, do you _always_ have to be right about everything?" Hiei would not back down.

"It's because I always _am_ right! You know I am!"

Hebidoshi rolled her eyes. "Oh _sure_, just like you were _last_ week when you told me 'never MIND, it can WAIT!'"

The soldiers, who had been watching this argument back and forth now were growing tired of it and decided to break it up. So one soldier cleared his throat. The couple looked over at the recruits sheepishly and turned red.

"Um…I'll just…uh, run the soldiers through some training…and you…yeah," Hiei muttered and started to move away, still bright red. Hebidoshi nodded in agreement, hands folded in her sleeves.

"Uh, yes, you do that; I'll go draw out some…strategies…" She headed away as well. The two separated.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Excellent work, recruits. Return same time tomorrow, and you will receive more training. Dismissed." Hiei watched as the soldiers left. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach about his and Hebidoshi's argument not long ago.

_'I'm always right', what kind of fool's line is that?_ Hiei berated himself. _She knows what she's doing, and she never tells me to do anything much. Besides, I don't mind doing things for her, so why did I complain?_ With a sigh, the fire demon reentered the castle, venturing into Hebidoshi's chambers as though knowingly entering a lion's den. He saw her sitting there, crumpling up a piece of parchment in frustration, surrounded by a pile of them. He grew a little guiltier as he saw her rub her temples in exhaustion. She had a lot to deal with as queen, so was it that much to ask for Hiei to do things for her now and then?

Hebidoshi finally sighed and put down her next piece of parchment. "Hiei, are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to come in?"

Hiei blushed and stepped in. "Hebidoshi, I—"

The cat girl abandoned her parchment and went to Hiei. "Don't feel bad about our argument. I'm already over it."

"That's because I was wrong," Hiei grumbled. Hebidoshi giggled.

"I know." Silence held between them. The young queen sighed and draped her arms around Hiei's neck and leaned on him, her tail twitching and curling delightedly. "Let's not turn this into a soap opera, okay? Just get over it."

"But I'm not—"

"Used to being wrong? Used to being in a relationship? Both?" Hebidoshi guessed. Hiei held her at arms length and blinked confusedly at her.

"Since when did you become a mind reader?"

Hebidoshi smiled. "Hiei, it's _okay_. I know you didn't mean anything you said, and I love you. You love me. Don't worry about the argument, okay? It's a normal part of being in a relationship."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. And guess what?" Hebidoshi leaned back into Hiei again. "Getting over it and being able to forgive each other is all part of it, too. So…" She looked back at him. "What did you need to tell me?"

Hiei smiled and cupped her chin in his hand. "Never mind. It can wait."

**And just to be a horrible person, I will give you no make-out scene there. I don't feel it really needs one, actually…um…well, that's the end of the chapter. Plz review!**


	4. Kibbles!

**Disclaimer and notes: Well, as we speak, I am being forced at gunpoint to update this story…don't panic! I'll be okay…as long as I keep typing…well, erm…I own nothing in this story except for Hebidoshi and her kingdom. Bwaaaaaahhh! Uh, yeah…well… glances to gun at head DON'T SHOOT ME! Read on.**

"Alright, soldiers. We will begin training with dragons this morning, and I _hope_ no one has a fear of flying."

"Um…sir, what if…we do…?" asked one soldier meekly.

Hiei gave the rather scrawny soldier a very, very blunt look. "If you do, then you'd better get rid of it fast. Is everyone ready to begin?" The scrawny soldier opened his mouth to object. "Good! We'll bring in the dragons, then."

At his word, a few rather large and, to Hiei, familiar-looking guards led in a whole herd of dragons. Two of them held his dragon, the mighty Kokuryu, and approached him, smirking knowingly. Hiei tried his hardest not to turn red (if you're wondering why the hell he'd turn red in the first place, these two guards were the two who captured Hiei the first day he came to the Dragon Realm). He didn't even look at them as he took the reins of his dragon. Shortly after, each soldier was assigned a dragon of their own. Looking about to the crowds of sparks and smoke, Hiei made sure everyone had a dragon and cleared his throat.

"The first thing you must do is mount the dragon. If you don't know how to do that then you are going to learn." Hiei looked specifically at the skinny soldier from before. "To be able to mount, you need to pull your dragon down to a proper level." He tugged on the black dragon's reins and it bent low obediently. "Like so." He then swiftly swung one leg over the dragon's back and in moments was fully mounted. "Everyone, mount!"

Each soldier tried to copy what Hiei had done, first pulling down their dragon by the reins. There were…some issues.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH…!" was the cry of the tiny, meek soldier as he was tossed into the air by his dragon, which appeared to be a _little_ too big for him. Hiei shook his head, then tried to ignore the little dude and paid attention to the rest of the soldiers. They weren't doing too badly, though some had only gotten their dragons down by overbalancing the poor scaly creatures and scaring them half to death in the process, but they got them down nonetheless. Sooner or later, they all mounted, even the scrawny soldier, who had been given a much smaller dragon.

"Alright, now we'll begin fl—" He looked at the small soldier. "Didn't you _just_ mount?"

"Uh, yeah, but…I fell off…"

Hiei _tried_ not to draw his sword to kill this complete moron…_tried._ So he walked right up to the little guy and got right in his face, "What is your name?"

"Um…my name…? Well…uh…my name is…"

"Not important anymore," Hiei interrupted. "Your new name is Kibbles."

"K-kibbles? Why!"

"Because that is a brand of _dragon_ _food_," Hiei replied shortly, and then returning to once again mount his dragon. "Okay, _now_ we will being—"

"Hold it! Hold everything!" Hebidoshi came running in brandishing several pieces of paper. "I have a brand new battle plan! We need to test it out, _now_!" Hiei flopped his head over his dragon's neck and repeatedly hit it on that exact spot. "They don't…even…know…how…to fly…yet…" he muttered through clenched teeth.

"So? You didn't even know how to turn!" the queen stated. All burst out laughing. Hiei slunk off of Kokuryu's back and walked dejectedly back into the palace.

"If anyone needs me, I will be drowning in my frustration and misery," he said. He paused a moment. "Oh, yes, Hebidoshi…don't be surprised if some new cushions are ripped to shreds when you get back in there."

"I'll remember that," Hebidoshi replied, not really listening. She began to direct the soldiers on battle plans. It wasn't long before Kibbles had fallen off his dragon again and again, and tripped right into the door just as it was closed.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

A cat tail poked curiously out from behind the door, followed shortly by its owner. She peered in to find that Hiei had, indeed, shredded a lot of cushions. She said nothing, but let out a long whistle.

"Yeah, you did some damage," she said thoughtfully. "Hmm…I'm gonna have to order new cushions." She walked over to Hiei, who was now sheathing his sword and surrounded in a cloud of feathers. He turned to her, didn't move for a moment, and then promptly spat out a few of said feathers.

"Pillows do not taste good."

Hebidoshi shook her head. "I can't imagine. Rough day?"

"Kibbles has taken a demon form now…" he replied.

"You mean that stuff I feed to Dremia and Kokuryu?" Hebidoshi looked very confused. Then she laughed. "Oh…that little guy. Yeah, he's not quite cut out to be a soldier…so I made him my head servant instead!"

"You're letting him carry around food and things that can quite easily be destroyed once it hits the floor?"

"Uh, no…he's supervising."

Hiei sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to get so frustrated…" He glanced around at the torn pillows, "I'll uh…get you some new pillows…"

Hebidoshi shrugged it off. "No need." She stepped daintily over the strewn cushions and opened her bedroom closet. A mountain of feathers and bits of cloth fell out of it. "You think I don't get frustrated sometimes? Besides, I've already had Kibbles order more."

"You sure are resourceful."

The queen just smiled. "I know."

**Tada…! That's all I can think of…but it's an update, right! looks to gun at head Heheh…right, Sam? Right? Sam twitches uncontrollably Okay…um…I'll just assume that's enough…well, plz review!**


	5. Hostile Takeover?

**Disclaimer and notes: Whoo…end of the school year and I've got more homework than I've had all year! LOL! Anywho, just so you have some sort of clue what that meant…I'm being a good little girl today and updating…every…single…story…I have. The ones that aren't completed or one-shot, that is. Do you know how many reviews I'm gonna have that will say 'IT'S ABOUT TIME!' or 'FINALY!'? LOL. Anyways, here's the fifth chapter of Demon World War One.**

"Welcome everybody," Hebidoshi said cheerfully as several people showed up at her door and suddenly just decided to discuss things with her. These people were, of course, Yusuke, Kurama, and Koenma. "A pleasure to have you in my home, Koenma-sama."

"I'm assuming you know why we're here, then?" Koenma said. He sat down on a cushion. Hebidoshi had led them into a large, simply furnished room filled with maps and compasses. This was exactly the sort of room where you'd want to make battle plans, and she did.

She replied to Koenma's question with a cheerful smile. "Not a clue, but I get the feeling Hiei should have told me. Tea?"

"None for me, thank you," Koenma answered as Kurama politely accepted. Yusuke shook his head in his own way of refusal. Immediately Hebidoshi got Kibbles (remember him? ) to fetch the tea and Hiei. This was obviously something that would require his presence. The head servant shortly returned with both. Hiei sheepishly sat beside the queen.

Kurama promptly served himself with a courteous amount of tea and sent a knowing smirk in Hiei's direction.

"Well, you were correct in assuming that Hiei should have told you about this," the kitsune finally said, setting his tea down on the low table they all sat around. Kurama's smirk never left his face as he continued, "Perhaps, however, he got a little…preoccupied?"

"I told you," Yusuke said, sporting a much more obnoxious version of Kurama's smirk.

"Oh, alright, alright!" Hiei snapped. "Kami, a demon can't get a break around here…"

"So what _are_ you all here about, hmm?" Hebidoshi inquired, blatantly ignoring Hiei's complaints.

"We are here to discuss something we all talked about earlier," Koenma said. "It was recently we were faced with the problem of how to prevent your kidnapping. It appears that each of the other three Makai rulers wish to overthrow your kingdom and bend you to their will. We came up with what we believe to be a useful solution, and now we wish to discuss it with you."

The little black cat ears twitched as Hebidoshi leaned forward, elbow on the table, chin rested on her palm. She was focused now. "I'm listening."

"This would need a bit of strategy and calculations on your part, Your Majesty," Kurama began, "but we think the only way to keep you permanently safe is if you find a way to conquer the other three kingdoms. Do you think you will be able to do that?"

"Well, you're right that it'll take me a bit, but yes, I can do it," the queen said almost instantly. It hadn't taken her long to figure out what they were going to say, as she had come to that same conclusion some time ago. She wasn't stupid. This was the whole reason why she had spent so much time on battle strategies.

"On a much easier note," Yusuke began, "Kurama, Hiei and I will be on the inside of operations in these kingdoms. We can tell you what's going on and give you an upper hand."

"That is much appreciated."

"Raizen will also soon pass on, am I correct?" Koenma added. Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah. And when that time comes I'll take over. I've got my own plans." He looked at Hebidoshi. "You just worry about the other two kingdoms for now. When I take over I'll call off the whole kidnapping plan and things will take care of itself from there. All you have to do is figure out which of the other two kingdoms to take down first."

"Pah! That's the easy part," Hebidoshi scoffed. "It will obviously have to be Mukuro's, since she is the only one with one of her own on the inside. She thinks she's got this in the bag. She'll be easy to take down, once I figure out how."

"Just remember, don't be caught off-guard," Koenma told her. "You are not out of danger by any means."

"Of course. Thank you all for bringing this to me."

Koenma rose shortly followed by Kurama and Yusuke. The Reikai prince bowed slightly. "You are very welcome. Take care." They left. Hiei stayed, though one could hardly notice. He'd said nothing the entire time.

"I do hope you'll take what Koenma said to heart," he said finally, facing the cat girl. She looked to him and smiled.

"Of course. With kidnapping plans hanging over me, I know I'm not out of danger. Don't worry so much, though."

Hiei sighed. "I can't help it. You know how I am."

Hebidoshi laughed softly. "I know that for sure." She kissed him on the cheek. "You seem tired. Are you okay?"

"My own emotions wearing on me," the fire demon replied. He paused, looking off into space as Hebidoshi sat beside him. Her tail twitched curiously. He turned to her again, continuing, "So many years ago, from today, I found out that my mother killed herself. One of the only beautiful, loving people of her kind. She was never meant to live in a place like that." He sighed. "I never knew her. Just heard her pain as I was taken from her. She lost someone she desperately wanted to care for…and I can't help but wonder…am I destined for that same fate?"

"Everything happens for a reason," Hebidoshi replied. She warmly wrapped her arms around Hiei and lay her head on his shoulder. "If we are to be taken from each other, that is our destiny. Think of the reason. Maybe we will meet again from that day." She took his hand. "But know this…if we ever are to part, these kingdoms will have nothing to do with it. We will not lose each other to them."

Hiei was silent, but Hebidoshi knew that he had taken in her words. They just sat there in silence for a few moments. Silence is sometimes the greatest thing that can ever be spoken.

**Well, I updated…the ending was kinda corny, though. Oh well. It was there, I was in the moment…blah, blah, blah. Well, please review!**


End file.
